Clearing His Head
by Epona3
Summary: Set in 3.10: After Auggie drops Annie off at the airport, he uses an old coping mechanism to clear his head so that he can help her when she arrives in Russia.


A/N: I wrote this after episode 3.10 aired, and for some reason never posted. I think there is so much more to Auggie, and it was clear that he was in pain when he was in the back of the car with Annie. Where does he find his calm?

* * *

Auggie and Annie arrived at the airport, and Auggie gave her an awkward hug in the backseat before she got out. They didn't say "Goodbye."  
Auggie had the driver return him to Langley. He reviewed the safe-house information one last time. The money had been delivered, with his note. All precautions of which he was capable had been taken. There was nothing to do now except to wait.  
It would be at least 20 hours before Annie even arrived in Russia. Auggie considered ways to delay the flight, to disrupt the train, or any other diversion that would keep Annie from reaching her final destination. To his dismay, Joan wouldn't authorize any of them.  
"Go home, Auggie. Get some rest and clear your head. Hopefully there will be nothing for us to do when you get back."  
So Auggie went home. He opened a beer and drank half of it while standing at the counter. He went to his stereo and turned on his most calming playlist. He adjusted the stereo controls so that the low tones coming through his subwoofer would send light vibrations through his couch. The smooth rhythm of the acoustic bass pulsed through his body as he sat and tried to evade his thoughts.  
He was hungry, but didn't feel like preparing any of the food in his kitchen, so he decided to get some take-out Chinese from the restaurant around the corner.  
Auggie was standing at the counter, having just placed his order, when he heard his name.  
"Auggie?!" The voice startled him. The way she said his name was almost like when Annie called to him in the hallway at work. But it wasn't Annie, and he couldn't quite remember who it belonged to.  
"Hey," He replied, hesitant.  
"I forgot that you live in this neighborhood!" The woman moved closer.  
"I didn't know you lived here either, Kate." Auggie replied, hoping he got her name right.  
"I just moved here. I've been unpacking all day," she replied  
"Well then, welcome!" Auggie replied, hoping that there was some cheer in his voice.  
"Are you ok? You look..." she paused while she tried to find a way to finish the sentence without sounding insulting.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just had one of those days."  
"I know how that goes!"  
Auggie remembered the evening he had spent with Kate before. It was enjoyable. They had met at Allen's, she drove the both of them back to his place, they talked on his couch for a long while, then she stayed the night. He never got her number, but he enjoyed the evening.  
"So what did you have planned for this evening?" Auggie asked.  
"Sit on my couch, ignore a pile of boxes, have a drink and relax."  
Auggie smiled. "That sounds like my plans, except for the boxes. Would you like to join?"

They walked into Auggie's place and were met with the music he had on earlier. A lady's voice mingled with the instruments. Kate looked around. "Haven't changed anything, have you?"  
"I'm not one to rearrange furniture," Auggie replied. Then, with a half-smile he added "But, I have changed the sheets."  
She laughed. It was a genuine laugh, like Annie's.  
"Could I offer you something to drink? I'm afraid I only have two options, beer and tequila. I'm planning to start with both."  
"A beer would be great."  
He opened a beer, handed it to her on the couch, and returned to the kitchen to pour himself a shot. He took the emptied shot glass, the bottle, and a beer to the couch.  
"So you really _have_ had one of those days," she noted.  
"Yeah," he replied.  
"Care to talk about it?"  
"Nope," he said. He turned to her after another sip of his beer. "I want to talk about you." He reached over and placed his hand on her leg. "Actually, I wasn't all that interested in talking."  
She took a deep breath, looking at Auggie and remembering the previous night they had together. This wasn't the same cheerful, seductive man from that night. But he had the same body, and she wasn't looking for a relationship at the moment.  
She leaned forward and poured herself some tequila in his glass, then felt the burn as the liquid made its way into her system. She poured another. "You want this?" she asked, as she held it against the hand on her leg.  
He took the shot, and as he sat the empty glass back on the table she ran her hand down his back.  
"I'm sorry," he started. "This isn't fair to you at all."  
She rubbed the area at the base of his skull, where his tension was resting. "I'm not who you want to be with, am I?"  
He took a deep breath and was silent for a moment.  
"It doesn't matter," she added. "I'm here now, and I know what I'm getting into."  
With his conscience somewhat cleared, he turned and kissed her.  
It was a deep, passionate kiss. Her hair fell against his face, soft and long. He didn't have to close his eyes to pretend she was somebody else. He wouldn't have to look into her eyes when it was over.

She let out a light shriek as he stood up and lifted her from the couch. She was full of tension as he swiftly carried her to his bed. Tonight he wouldn't clear his mind of Annie, but he would definitely find a way to be a little more focused. The woman in his arms could fulfill the needs of his body, but he needed Annie to get home safely to soothe his soul.


End file.
